Behind Persona Characters' Appreance
by AbracaForte
Summary: Rahasia dari penampilan para karakter serial Persona! Review yo kawan-kawaaaan? :D/CHAPTER UPDATED!
1. Minato Arisato

Oweeee halo semuaaa kembali lagi dengan saya si author aneh! Duh padahal saya lagi sakit tapi iseng banget bikin fic, tapi ya udah deh, udah kepalang ^^

Udah tau kan Persona Series punya ATLUS? Oke, capcus!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 1: Minato Arisato<strong>

.

**=) Nama**

Namanya adalah Minato Arisato. Arisato adalah marga dan Minato adalah nama. Diberi nama Minato karena ia lahir di pelabuhan. Ya... belok-belok dikit lah menuju jamban di deket pelabuhan. Sebenarnya kelahiran Minato tidak lebih dari ketidak sengajaan. Waktu itu ibu Minato yang sedang hamil hendak buang hajat di jamban, namun saking kerasnya ia mendorong beolnya keluar, tidak sengaja bayi Minato juga ikut keluar.

.

**=) Poni**

Poni Minato termasuk poni yang paling eksis dan eksotis dibanding para protagonis Persona yang lain. Mengapa? Karena ia mengikuti style poni Andhika Kangen Band. Ia adalah fans berat Andhika Kangen Band dan bermimpi suatu saat nanti bisa beradu poni lempar dengan idolanya itu.

.

**=) Mp3**

Kita tahu ketika Minato pindah ke Iwatodai ia mendengarkan lagu Burn My Dread Last Battle. Namun, koleksi lagu Mp3 miliknya bukan hanya itu. Sebenarnya lagu-lagu koleksinya adalah lagu-lagu dangdut milik Ayu Ting-Ting, Ridho Rhoma,Elvi Sukaesih, dan Rhoma Irama. Dengan gayak sok cool-nya ia mendengar lagu lewat earphone kesayangannya itu. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menahan diri untuk tidak goyang ajep-ajep sampe kayang di tempat dengan gaya erotis.

.

**=) Persona**

Persona milik Minato adalah Orpheus. Orpheus adalah seorang dewa dalam mitologi Yunani yang pandai memainkan musik dengan harpa. Nah, pertanyaannya kenapa Minato memiliki Persona Orpheus? Itu disebabkan karena Minato pengen dengerin lagu dangdut pas lagi battle. Saat Dark Hour kan nggak ada satupun alat elektronik yang nyala, makanya Minato memanfaatkan (baca: mengeksploitasi) Orpheus untuk memainkan lagu dangdut.

.

**=bersambung ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Oke, teman-teman sekian rahasia penampilan dari Minato. Oh iya inget ya, ini cuma JUST FOR FUN, jadi ini bukan alasan asli kenapa Shigenori Soejima mendesain Minato seperti ini, okeh okeh?<p>

Kalo mau Fo melanjutkan ini, REVIEW YO?


	2. Souji Seta

Halo semuaaaa~! Fo kembali dengan mengapdet fic iniiiiii~! XDD Hm, ngeapdet sebelum Try Out, oke, no problemo lah. Anyway, sebelum itu mari kita membalas review~!

**Maya Megumi**: Nggak, ini semua chara dari Persona 3 sama 4 ^^ hehehe

**TripleBang LeadGuitarist**: Iyap, Minato juga ngoleksi tuh lagunya Alam yang Mbah Dukun wakwakwak *disumpel Mbah Dukun*

**kay-kei-key-sky (maaf diganti pake strip, pake titik gak kebaca (_ _))**: Huwaaaaa Fo senang bisa ngebuat orang ngakak XDD

**Laila Sakatori 24**: Minako ya? Hm... oke, sementara ini Fo tampung duluuu ^^ makasih requestnya ^^ makasih juga udah ngefaveeee XDD

**Liam is My Liam**: Sip! Ini apdet! ^^d

**Kanonno G**: Iyo iyoooo ini Souji-nya nih *lempar Souji yang pake baju bencong*

**Fei Mei**: Sip sip! Ini udah dibikin XD

Yak, sekian balesan review dari Fo. Sip, lanjut ke chara kali ini, SOUJI SETAAA! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 2: Souji Seta<strong>

.

**=) Nama**

Namanya Souji Seta. Souji adalah nama dan Seta adalah marga. Sebenarnya Souji adalah anak angkat dari sebuah keluarga yang tidak diketahui namanya. Saat memberi nama, orang tua angkatnya sengaja memberikan nama yang berbeda karena jijik. Itu semua disebabkan karena Souji yang dipungut dari kolong jamban. The real story, ketika memberi nama, orang tua angkatnya tidak sengaja melihat setan, maka dari itu mereka mendapat ide untuk memberikan marga 'Seta'. Selain itu, Souji memiliki nama malam yang sangat eksotis yaitu Yu Narukami.

.

**=) Rambut**

Rambut Souji adalah rambut yang paling eksotis di antara semua karakter Persona Series. Rambut Mangkok Khatulistiwa yang melegenda ke seantero galaksi itu sebenarnya disebabkan karena kecelakaan. Souji kecil yang rambutnya lurus kayak Mbak Kunti, waktu itu tengah membeli mie ayam, namun mangkoknya tersenggol oleh si abang dan nyungsep ke kepala Souji. Akhirnya rambut Souji pun tercetak seperti mangkok mie ayam.

.

**=) Buka Baju**

Seperti yang pernah kita tonton di Persona 4 The Animation, di episode 1 terdapat adegan Souji membuka jas-nya. Sebenarnya adegan asli dari itu adalah Souji membuka bajunya, semuanya hey semua bajunya lho! Lalu memperkosa para shadow dan juga Yosuke (*authornya fujo mode on*) Tapi karena adegan tersebut dianggap terlalu dewasa dan tidak sesuai rating juga tidak lulus sensor, sutradara memotongnya hanya sampai adegan buka jas.

.

**=) Persona**

Persona milik Souji adalah Izanagi, sebenernya sih dia punya segudang Persona. Segudang Persona miliknya melambangkan segudang pacar yang ia miliki, mulai dari cewek hingga cowok.

.

**=bersambumg ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Yeay~ selesai juga akhirnya XDD Huwaaaaw sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya dengan chara yang berbeda! Jangan lupa review ya kawan-kawan :3<p> 


	3. Minako Arisato

Halo semuaaaa~! Fo kembali dengan mengapdet fic iniiiiii~! XDD Hm, ngeapdet sebelum UTS, oke, no problemo lah. Anyway, sebelum itu mari kita membalas review~!

**ginryuumaru**: Siap, request saya tampung dulu~ *bawa-bawa baskom*

**KiReiKi Flaurenoct**: Sip! Udah dilanjut bos!

**Hikaru Tamano**: Hika-chan suka fic iniiiih? *terharu* (maklum lebe) Siap, siap... tenang aja... tiap chara punya jatah tersendiri ^^

**TripleBang LeadGuitarist**: Oh iya betul-betul, bukan Rangga SM*SH deh perasaan yah, Morgan kali ye maksudne? /plak

**Fei Mei**: Pacar Souji juga memang ada yang cowok... mau bukti? Lihat ke sebelah anda *dilindes*

**Kanonno G**: Sip, ini bagian Minako kok mba

**Maya Megumi**: Iya... Souji beneran mau perkosa shadow... saya hampir jadi korban juga... TAT *ngeeeng

**Laila Sakatori 24**: Di episode 15 saya juga hampir mimisan tuh, untung aja nggak banjir (halah lebe)

Yak, sekian balesan review dari Fo. Sip, lanjut ke chara kali ini, MINAKO ARISATO! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 3: Minako Arisato<strong>

.

**=) Kelahiran**

Seperti yang kita tahu, Minako adalah kembaran dari Minato Arisato dan bukan Minato Namikaze (eh kok pindah fandom?) Well, kenyataannya walaupun kembar mereka tidak terlahir dari rahim yang sama. Kenapa? Karena Minato lahir dari rahim manusia dan Minako lahir dari rahim... tinta. Anyway, kok bisa sih? Ya iyelah, sewaktu Minato masih kecil dulu, tidak sengaja dia jatuh ke mesin fotokopi, lalu disaat itulah Minako keluar! Bzzzt, ajaib banget yah, sesuatu bangeuuuuud! Fo juga pengen deh punya kembaran fotokopian yang keren nan ganteng #asal

.

**=) Jepitan**

Yep, jepitan. Itulah bagian eye-catching dari Minako Arisato, si primadona di antara para protagonist Persona Series *muntah* Eh, bukan juga sih, FO TAU YANG PRIMADONA PROTAGONIS PERSONA! #asal *digebug massa* (contoh orang narsis, jangan ditiru!) Oke, balik ke topik. Banyak orang berpendapat jepitan yang berbentuk XXII itu melambangkan 22 Major Arcana di kartu tarot, sementara yang lain menganggap itu menandakan Minako adalah protagonis yang 'diciptakan' pihak ATLUS urutan yang ke-22. Tapi! Sebenernya yah! Angka XXII itu menandakan bahwa Minako adalah istri ke-22 dari seorang pemilik bioskop terkenal di seantero Iwatodai.

.

**=) Mp3**

Minako paling hobi kalau mendengarkan musik dari Mp3 kesayangannya. Mau tau apa aja koleksi lagunya? Mari kita intip~ Hm... Super Junior, MBLAQ, 2PM, SNSD, Davichi, SHINee, 2NE1, B1A4, f(x), Miss A, TRAX, T-Ara... IH DEMI APA MINAKO K-POPERS? SAMA ATUH KAYAK FO! (contoh orang sotoy, jangan ditiru!)

.

**=) Charm**

Charm alias pesona dan bukan Persona, point yang paling utama dari Minako. Dari anak kecil seperti Ken sampai kakek-kakek seperti tetangga rumah Fo pun kepincut sama pesonanya dia. Semuanya sadar dong! Fo tau yang lebih mempesonaaa! *dilempar ke jamban sama warga kampung* Tau nggak kenapa dia bisa mempesona sampe segitunya? Mau tau? ternyata yah! Ternyata! MINAKO TUH PAKE SUSUK-NYA JUNPEI, eh, JUPE TAUUU! (tunggu, sejak kapan Jupe pake susuk?)

.

**=bersambumg ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Bersambung ke chapter selanjutnya dengan chara yang berbeda. Review yah kalo mau Fo terusin fic ini m(_ _)m<p> 


	4. Yukiko Amagi

Halo semuaaaa~! Fo kembali dengan mengapdet fic iniiiiii~! XDD Minggu depan Fo UAS loh. MINGGU DEPAN FO UAS LOOOH! #getplaked Anyway, sebelum itu mari kita membalas review~!

**Liam is My Liam**: Igor, hm... ide yang bagus, oke akan Fo tampung dulu requestnya :D

**Nyasararu**: Nonton episode 15? Jiaaah, itu mah saya minta videonya ama temeeen yahahaha XD Siap, sudah update bos!

**Kanonno G**: Iyalah, kan kembar ama author, dia juga ELF dan Hottest wakakak Junsu-Yesung ganteng Taecyeon-Siwon sekseh #eh Shin Kanzato... *berpikir di jamban*

**Laila Sakatori 24**: Mau susuknya? Boleh... Ki Joko Kamseupay akan datang ke rumah anda nanti malam

**D-TokTokKito**: Siap! Ini udah lebih gaje belom? Kalo belom silahkan kirim jamban anda ke rumah saya yang ada di Seoul #plak

**Hikaru Tamano**: Jangan ketawa sendiri mbak, hati-hati dikirim ke RSJ terdekat *dicelup ke jamban* Okeeeh... thanks yo dukungannya :D

**fmnferdian**: Bagus kah? Ayayay makasih~ :D Junpei... keluarga kambingkuh yang kemaren jadi daging kurban ituh? *disate* Daaan, selamat datang di FP ya :D

**Fei Mei**: Siaaap! Update boooos! XD

**Kaito Arisato**: FO CINTA JAMBAAAN! YEEEY! XDD *nyemplung ke jamban*

**Maya Megumi**: Souji memang buaya! Selingkuhannya emang banyak, salah satunya ada di belakang anda #mbee

**giryuumaru**: Wkwkwk, berniat mencoba? Murah kok satu fotokopian hanya mengundang Super Junior, Lee Min Ho dan 2PM dateng dan tinggal di rumah Fo #ngeeeng

Yak, sekian balesan review dari Fo. Sip, lanjut ke chara kali ini, YUKIKO AMAGI! PERSONA SERIES PUNYA ATLUS SELALU! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 4: Yukiko Amagi<strong>

.

**=) Nama dan Kelahiran**

Namanya adalah Yukiko Amagi. Yukiko adalah nama dan Amagi adalah marga. Yukiko berarti salju, nah, tapi kok skill-nya Agi yang berupa api? Jiaaaah, mana Fo tau tanya sama yang nyiptain duuund #geplak Boong deh, sebenernya orangtua Yukiko berniat memberi nama Agni, namun niat itu diurungkan karena tiba-tiba saja longsor salju turun lalu menimpa Yukiko yang masih bayi dan ditolong oleh pocong kamseupay yang turun dari langit. Dan demi megingatkan kejadian itu orangtuanya memberikan nama Yukiko. Sumpah, alesan yang tidak realistis.

.

**=) Tawa Eksotis**

Seperti yag kita ketahui, Yukiko memiliki tawa yang paling eksotis diantara para karakter Persona lainnya. Tapi apa anda semua tau kenapa Yukiko memiliki tawa yang sangat eksotis seperti kuntilanak beranak itu? Waktu kecil dulu, Yukiko dan keluarganya makan duren hasil panen di kebun. Namun, saking napsunya makan, tidak sengaja Yukiko menelan biji juga kulit duren. Dan voila! Jadilah suara ketawa Yukiko yang mirip orang bengek keselek duren lagi buang hajat di jamban.

.

**=) Rahasia Rambut Panjang**

Untuk kalian yang pernah main P3P di FeMC story, pernah liat Yukiko yang rambutnya masih pendek kaaan? Pertanyaannya, kenapa rambutnya bisa jadi sepanjang itu dalam waktu singkat? Jawaban ini mungkin akan membantu kalian yang berniat memanjangkan rambut dengan cepat, sehat, dan murah. Yukiko memanjangkan rambutnya dengan shampoo khusus, bukan shampoo lidah buaya, tapi... SHAMPOO JENGKOL REBUS! Pertama, jengkol tua direbus, lalu diblender dan ditambahkan conditioner. TADAAAH! SHAMPOO JENGKOL REBUS ANDA YANG SEHAT DAN MURAH PUN JADI! Silahkan dicoba di rumah masing-masing!

.

**=) Bintang Film dan Personil Girl Band**

Ternyata, berkat ketawanya yang eksotis dan rambutnya yang sepanjang jalan tol rusak itu Yukiko pernah membintangi suatu film layar lebar yang berjudul 'Kutukan Mystery Food X: Yukiko Sang Titisan Suzanna Jika Muka Jupe Diserut'. Selain itu, Yukiko juga merupakan salah satu personil girlband yang bernama Trio Kamseupay bersama Chie dan Rise. Single pertama yang mereka bawakan adalah aransemen house music dari lagu Iwak Peyek.

.

**=bersambung ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Huweeeeeew! Chap 4 selesai kawan-kawaaaaan! XDD<p>

FO STRESS SEBULAN LAGI MAU UN! AAAAAAH! DX

Review yaaaah? :D


	5. Junpei Iori

Halo semuaaaa~! Fo kembali dengan mengapdet fic iniiiiii~! XDD Bentar lagi Fo UN loh! BENTAR LAGI FO UN LOOOH! #iyesakali Mari kita bales review, yuk bo

**D-TokTokKito**: Asiiiik, beneran di kirim loh ya, soalnya Fo sama abang Yesung dan abang Kyuhyun tercinta mau make /plak

**Hikaru Tamano**: Imajinasi saya nggak tinggi-tinggi amat kok, cuma 161 senti hahaha (Minato: itu mah tinggi badan lo koplak -_-)

**Maya Megumi**: Naoto nggak ikut girl band soalnya... yah baca aja di edisi spesial Naoto! XD #dibacok

**Milet Flexert**: Iya nggak apa-apaaaa semoga laptopnya cepet sembuh #eh

**keybladeofMissingTimes14**: ARE YOU SURE? Alright, this chapter will talk about Junpei!

**Fei Mei**: Gapapa-gapapa hehehe, siap udah update :D

**Kanonno G**: Yosu-Chie? Tunggu tanggal mainnya~

Yak, sekian balesan review dari Fo. Sip, lanjut ke chara kali ini, JUNPEI IORI! PERSONA SERIES PUNYA ATLUS SELALU! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 5: Junpei Iori<strong>

.

**=) Nama**

Namanya Junpei, marganya Iori. Unik yah namanya Junpei. Sesuatu banget! Tau nggak sih kenapa orangtua Junpei memberikan nama seperti itu? Itu disebabkan ketika Junpei brojol dulu, di TV ada konser Jupe bersama 'itu'nya yang gede banget live! Di konser itu Jupe nyanyi 'Belah Duren' dengan gaya poco-poco dan pake bikini mangkok mi ayam. *Fo diganyang Gaston* Dan, berhubung bapaknya juga nge-fans sama Jupe, maka orangtua sedeng tersebut sepakat memberi nama anaknya Junpei.

.

**=) Rambut Botak**

Rambut Junpei itu botak. Tapi, siapa sangka makhluk pecinta Miyabi ini dulu punya rambut yang sangat lebat selebat bulu keteknya? #ngek Ada yang bilang rambut Junpei jadi botak karena dulu kepalanya masuk ke mesin pemotong rambut atau nggak sengaja kemakan sama kambing peliharaannya sehingga tidak tumbuh-tumbuh lagi. Tapi kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah Junpei sengaja memangkas rambutnya supaya mirip Syekh Puji. Tujuannya sih katanya biar punya banyak istri gitu.

.

**=) Jenggot**

Junpei punya jenggot asoy yang selalu nangkring di dagunya. Yap, itulah daya tarik yang dimiliki Junpei. Jenggot miliknya bukanlah jenggot yang sengaja dipelihara. Tapi memang jenggot yang dari lahir udah ada. Itu disebabkan bapaknya yang seorang siluman kambing. Ya, BAPAKNYA ADALAH SILUMAN KAMBING PEMIRSA!

.

**=) Mulut Rombeng**

Yap, mulut rombeng. Itulah gelar yang sangat cocok untuk Junpei. Padahal, Junpei kecil sangatlah pendiam. Bahkan ia hanya mengucapkan 1 kata per hari. Sesuatu deh! Mulut rombengnya itu sebenarnya karena sewaktu dulu ia mengalami kecelakaan yang sangat memprihatinkan, sewaktu kecil dulu Junpei pernah pulang malem gara-gara kesasar di hutan bersama kambing-kambingnya. Ketika hampir sampai rumah, Junpei ketemu sama gerombolan banci berwajah bapak-bapak banget; gede, sangar, item, terus pas ngomong suaranya menggelegar, pake baju Marilyn Monroe (Kanji kali ye maksudnya?) Junpei nyebut-nyebut di deket banci itu. "Astagfirullah... pait pait pait!" Merasa nggak terima, si banci menampar Junpei dengan sekumpulan kaleng rombeng. Ajaib, sejak saat itu Junpei suka nyerocos kayak kereta nggak punya rem. Jadi kalo mau bikin Junpei berhenti ngomong ya tabrakin aja dia sama kereta.

.

**=bersambung ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Yeeeey selesai dund~ *tingtingting*<p>

Doain Fo yah, bentar lagi mau UN!

Ripiuw?


	6. Igor

Halo semuaaaa~! Fo kembali dengan mengapdet fic iniiiiii~! XDD FO STRESS CUMA NONTON SS4 DARI TIPI SAMA YUTUP AAAH! Eniwei, mari kita bales review, capcus cyin

**Hikaru Tamano**: Oke apdet~ Yosuke tunggu tanggal mainnya yaw :3

**Maya Megumi**: Chap berikutnya adalah... IGOOOOR! YEAAAY! #histerissendiri

**Fei Mei**: Fo bisa bacanya kok, tenang tenang, Fo kan calonnya Kyuhyun jadi pasti bisa baca laaah #eaaak #dibacoksparkyu

**Kanonno G**: Yosuke, Chie, dan Naoto tunggu tanggal mainnya~

**Seorang Pembaca**: Aih~ makasih beuradh~

**Kuroi Onee-san**: Iya yah, Jupe sering liat di tipi, apalagi baskomnya itu #gedeplak

**Nyasararu**: Siap update ahaaay

Yak, sekian balesan review dari Fo . Sip, lanjut ke chara kali ini, IGOR! PERSONA SERIES PUNYA ATLUS SELALU! ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>Number 6: Igor<strong>

.

**=) Nama**

Makhluk yang tidak diketahui asal muasalnya ini bernama Igor. Just Igor. Sebenernya dulunya namanya adalah Justin Bieber. Tapi berhubung banyak orang yang memprotes maka digantilah namanya menjadi Greyson Chance. Lebih banyak lagi yang protes, digantilah namanya menjadi Cho Kyuhyun. Yang ngusulin nama-nama tadi mulai mau dilempar ke jamban terdekat, maka jadilah nama yang sekarang: Igor.

.

**=) Kutukan**

Igor itu adalah makhluk yang dikutuk. Sebenarnya Igor itu dulunya ganteng, six pack, dan macho kayak Choi Siwon dari Super Junior. Sayangnya dia adalah anak yang durhaka kepada ibunya karena sudah tidak sengaja makan cangcut sang ibu sebagai salad diet. Maka dari itu, sang ibu mengutuk Igor menjadi makhluk burik nan aneh. Cerita Malin Kundang Season 2 sejak kejadian itu pun mulai diproduksi dan diberi judul Igor Kundang.

.

**=) Rambut**

Berbeda dengan Junpei yang botaknya disengaja. Dikatakan pada jaman dahulu kala rambut Igor sangat lebat seperti bulu ketek mbokmu. Rambut Igor jadi botak gara-gara pemotong rumput yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit.

.

**=) Hidung**

Hidung Igor itu sekseh dan multifungsi! Gimana nggak? Ketika lapak jemuran di Velvet Room habis, Igor merelakan hidungnya menjadi tempat gantungan baju! Wow! Something! Suatu waktu Igor pernah menyelamatkan sejarah dunia. Kala itu di SS4INA #nahkanmulai, Yesung kehilangan mike-nya. Untung saja Igor yang kebetulan lewat merelakan hidungnya dijadikan mike. Asalkan, Yesung bersedia berfoto dengannya. Rencananya, foto itu akan ia pamerkan pada teman-teman ngerumpinya. Wah, Igor ELF!

.

**=bersambung ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Tau nggak tentang tragedi Sukhoi?<p>

Iya, gara-gara itu, setiap hari di atas rumah Fo ada helikopter terbang, dan setiap malem Fo jadi parno sendiri kalo ke kamar mandi. Dan itu disebabkan karena...

RUMAH FO DEKET GUNUNG SALAK... =_=

Ciao! Ripiuw?


	7. Shinjiro Aragaki

**Number 7: Shinjiro Aragaki**

.

**=) Kupluk Buluk**

Kalo kemana-mana, Shinjiro pasti selalu pake yang namanya kupluk, gak peduli kalo kupluk itu pernah diberakin sama Koromaru. Pertanyaannya, kenapa dia selalu pake kupluk? Percaya atau tidak, ternyata rambut Shinjiro itu botak ditengah saudara-saudara! Ya! Itu semua adalah benar! Bila anda melihat rambutnya yang gondrong dan nggak botak, maka dia sedang menggunakan wig atau efek rekayasa komputer semata!

.

**=) Mantel Merah**

Shinjiro selalu memakai mantel merahnya, tak peduli walaupun cuaca lagi panas naujubileh. Jawabannya hanya ada satu: SHINJI PENGEN NGIKUTIN BAJUNYA KYUHYUN DI SS4INA! #etdahkanmulailagi Gak percaya? Coba liat di gugel ato di yutup bajunya Aa Kyuhyun #ceilah di conpress SS4INA. Dan alasannya hanya satu: Shinjiro adalah seorang SPARKYU! Ohemji Shinji... segitu ngefansnya lu ye sama suami guweh! *ditabok seluruh Sparkyu sedunia pake bakiak*

.

**=) Skill Memasak**

Keahlian memasak Shinjiro sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Bahkan, keahliannya sudah melebihi Chef Junet, juri dari acara Mastah Ncep. Padahal Shinjiro itu sangar, tapi kenapa dia bisa masak? Sebenarnya, Shinjiro adalah... seorang UKE! YA! SHINJIRO ITU UKE LHO! DIA UKENYA AKIHIKO! Sewaktu mereka kecil, mereka kan tinggal di panti di belakang rumah neneknya Fo. Ho-oh, panti yang kalo lagi malming nyalain lagu dugem sama lagu dangdut. Malahan, mereka pernah nyalain lagunya SHINee! Coba kalo lagunya SuJu, pasti Fo langsung jebe-jebe bareng mereka! #authorcurhat Waktu masih kecil dulu, Shinji pengen banget jadi istrinya Akihiko, makanya dia belajar masak! Euh, beda banget sama Fo yang kalo masak air aja nggak becus -_-

.

**=) Preman Kampung SukaGalau Plus Plus**

Shinjiro Aragaki adalah preman kampung SukaGalau yang paling terkenal di seantero pasar Nyangkinyem. Kerjaannya mintain uang jatah preman biar bisa jajan di warung Nci Caheum. Kerjaan yang biasa dikerjain pas siang itu tentu saja untuk menutupi kenyataan bahwa Shinjiro itu uke! Pekerjaan asli dari Shinjiro adalah kecek-kecek di lampu merah deket bunderan HI!

.

**=bersambung ke chara selanjutnya=**

* * *

><p>Well, chapter ini Fo nggak ngebales review. Kenapa? Karena semua jawabannya sama: HOOH RUMAH FO DI DEKET GUNUNG SALAK YANG DIHUNI SILUMAN SALAK YANG SUKA MENCURI SALAK! #woi Selain itu juga entah kenapa saya kagak mood menjawab review plak Apa mungkin karena saya gak kebagian tiket konsernya BigBang? Oh My Seungriii :'( Jangan bilang kalo nanti saya juga keabisan tiketnya MBLAQ? Oh My G.O. :'( Dan, OH GOD KENAPA DI ALBUM BONAMANA BANYAK LAGU GALAUNYA? #woi Ada yang ELF, VIP, sama A+ nggak? #nyaritemen

Review, ne? :')


End file.
